


变成猫好玩吗？

by Coldmarsh



Category: HP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldmarsh/pseuds/Coldmarsh
Summary: 有一天卢平教授变成了一只猫。
Relationships: ssrl - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	变成猫好玩吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 好冷好冷。

莱姆斯卢平（尖叫）：“一点也不！！”

————————————————  
“哦，这下不太妙……”卢平想。  
要是斯内普知道自己偷喝了奇怪的药水（谁让那玩意和狼毒药剂如此相像！）指不定要怎么嘲讽他——比如“天大的喜讯， 卢平终于疯了，再也不需要谁去调无聊的狼毒药剂，我该准备上任霍格沃兹的黑魔法防御课教授了”或者“为永久假期和甜蜜的正义干杯，莱姆斯，我和你都是”——拜托，他哪个都不想听。  
说真的，莱姆斯•卢平并不是那么乐衷于和西弗勒斯•斯内普进行不必要的交际，除了每月一次例行来访委托代课事宜以及获取（难喝的）狼毒药剂，基本上斯内普也没有和他进行多余谈话的意思。总而言之，不出意外为他代课的老同学西弗勒斯过会就要回来给他来一次精神折磨而他还没理由反驳。  
尾椎和头皮开始发痒，但是又和狼化的痛苦不一样，非要说的话像是有什么东西在生长……老天，这够奇怪了。  
这到底是什么鬼药？他烦躁地想，从药剂管下面抽出一张纸条。  
“亲爱的斯内普教授，这是新型变身试剂的试验品，……”他看不太下去了，目光漂移到结尾，落款漂亮的名字“赫敏•格兰杰”——好吧。只是学生作业，有必要做变身试剂吗？卢平教授表示怀疑。不过也不排除是这位聪明过头的小女巫的课余爱好？  
但显然这些想法对改变他的现况没有任何帮助，没过多久毛茸茸的尾巴和耳朵都长出来了。猫？莱姆斯混乱的想，狼人变成猫真带劲……可浑身不正常的灼热开始让他难以忍受，这就像是……他忽然有了个可怕的念头。  
一些空着的试管和瓶子被他扫到地上发出刺耳的响声，他慌乱的寻找着真正的狼毒试剂，“不可能，看在梅林的份上，我不想，”试管里紫色的液体被一口灌了下去，他忽略掉恶心的口感，喘息着，“……这个时间，不可能……”  
可惜这完全只是一支抑制狼毒的试剂，只能让他失去力气度过满月之夜而已。莱姆斯悲惨的意识到，他似乎在不正确的时间发情了；这当然是不正常的，理论上应该在一个月后或者更久……月亮脸先生难得地茫然了起来，哭丧着脸伏在桌上。力气在流失，桌面的低温让他稍微冷静了些；这个时候跑出去绝不是明智的选择，但是等斯内普回来？他发誓自己没有一次比现在更想直接昏迷过去放弃思考了。

斯内普教授心情不错，今天的魔药课以及（并不是很情愿的）代理黑魔法防御课一共给格兰芬多扣了二十分，那张酷似詹姆斯•波特的令人厌烦的脸上露出气恼的神色太能让他开心了。  
他踱到地窖门前，虚掩着的门提醒他办公室里似乎有人。斯内普狐疑地皱起眉头，握紧了魔杖推门进去反手关上；要是有好奇心溢出的坏学生敢偷偷跑进他的办公室，他非要抓住扣一百分不可。  
一个高但瘦削的身影从门后跌跌撞撞地扑了出来撞在他身上。力道并不重，他只是踉跄了一下就接住了……谁，莱姆斯•卢平？熟悉又陌生的味道带着潮湿的触感把他包围，他手指碰触到的卢平的衬衫和发尾都湿了——这是哪门子新型恶作剧；在水池里打了个滚的狼人先生又来重温学生时代的恶趣味？他几乎是直接要一把推开莱姆斯看看这个愚蠢的棕发狼人在搞什么名堂，但火热柔软的亲吻已经覆了上来。唇舌交缠着平衡着温度，还有些冰凉的液体流进他的喉咙，斯内普没注意。不过他已经敏感的意识到今天的卢平很反常。就算是当年让他深恶痛绝的“掠夺者”组合，莱姆斯卢平向来也不是最积极的那个——他向来站在那儿安静的看，随口附和而已，更不像是现在会做出这种出格恶作剧的顽劣成年人。  
……噢行了，他对自己的想法表示唾弃，西弗勒斯•斯内普居然在心里美化莱姆斯•卢平？  
他靠着冷冰冰的门板，伸出手去从背后抓住了卢平的头发毫不留情地用力迫使对方结束了这个意外的亲密举动，暂时确认了莱姆斯并不是快要狼化才表现异常——但他更加惊讶了。个头高那么点儿的男人以挂在他身上的软趴趴站姿勉强仰着头看他，热度似乎正在由空气传递过来。  
“……呼，……”莱姆斯气息很不平稳，迷茫的蓝眼睛透出一丝可怜兮兮的意味。他湿漉漉垂下的金棕色发间长出了柔软的黄白色猫耳，斯内普扶住对方腰的手甚至往下摸到了长长的柔软尾巴——这时候卢平的身体小幅度颤抖了一下。  
“嘿，卢平。”他退开一步，面对这种未知的情况努力压下了探索的兴趣，“我不知道你自作主张偷吃了什么，诚实点告诉我，让这该死的意外正常结束。”  
但他马上发现没那么简单，自己的身体也在发生变化。嗅觉像是被大幅度增强，同类发情的浓烈气味已经涌进他的鼻腔。  
“Sev……”卢平已经在用尖利的牙齿啃咬他的脖子了，像一只发情的大型猫科动物似的蹭着他的身体，滚烫的呼吸在他耳边炸开，细微的疼痛和尾椎的瘙痒也不知道哪个让西弗勒斯•斯内普更困扰。  
他勉强推开神智不清的莱姆斯，无视了狼人先生摔在地上的痛呼，快步走到桌前。果然是一片令人生气的混乱，卢平喝下的是格兰芬多那个过于聪明的小姑娘的课后杰作。  
“好，好……”他焦虑地念叨着，目光重新聚集到地上的棕发男人身上。他打心里讨厌意外；最该死的是莱姆斯让他也喝下了这神秘的变身剂（他也不知道除了变成一只丑猫以外有什么后续作用毕竟目前完全没办法打起精神分析这到底是些什么玩意总之并不在他的教学范围内！格兰芬多扣十分！），说实话，卢平真不该这么做的。各种意义上。  
这场面一定足够滑稽，狼人先生长出了毛茸茸的耳朵和长尾巴，保持着被推开的姿势懒懒地坐在地上，长腿随意地摆放着。被摔到地上的疼痛似乎让莱姆斯暂时恢复了清醒，带着旧伤痕的脸颊微微发红。  
“你这疯子，以为让我也喝了就不追究你的责任了？”斯内普咬牙切齿。  
“我的老天，斯内普……哈哈哈哈哈！”卢平一瞬间忘记了自己的无所适从，开始大笑，“你的耳朵，耳朵……”  
被迫陷入奇妙窘境的魔药学教授恼怒地蹲下来揪起莱姆斯的衣领，“现在该担心的是你自己，卢平，这个不明所以的变身药顶多是个没让你变成狼人反而变成了只丑陋的大猫的劣质作业，”他嫌恶地放开了潮湿的衣领，“别告诉我你在发情？我已经闻到了。”  
“也许——但我想这样吗?”卢平花了点力气耸肩，似乎在努力维持自己一贯的风度（虽然刚刚已经基本甩到不知道哪儿去了），“你可以考虑帮帮我让我好回去睡一觉，斯内普。”  
他已经很难站起来了，情况比他想的要糟；原本陈旧但还算整洁的衬衫现在像一块没拧干的抹布，虽然不想承认但是发情期使他双腿发软，更尴尬的是：他勃起了。  
斯内普这个讨厌鬼（当然，也长出了黑乎乎的耳朵和尾巴）好整以暇地抱着手观察着他，像是在欣赏自己难得的丑态。要是让鼻涕精知道自己在他面前硬了，不如自杀。  
他痛苦地抓挠着头发，蜷缩起来把脑袋埋进臂弯和膝盖围起的小空间里，但那样并没有什么帮助。对了，他努力思考，有没有什么咒语能让自己一下昏倒过去，一切都快把他逼疯了，可怜的莱姆斯•卢平。  
“做点什么！西弗勒斯！”他吼叫起来，颤抖着撑着地面想靠着墙支起身体，但失败了，重新摔了回去。属于他的细长魔杖落在地上，骨碌碌地滚动，然后被骨节分明的苍白手指捏住转了个圈指住他，优雅低沉地念了个消声咒。  
“你以为你在什么地方大吼大叫，卢平先生？”斯内普对卢平现在的表情十分满意，甚至在享受他的瞪视，“如果你的确是在寻求我的帮助，你要说……”  
他轻轻抖动着魔杖在空中挽了个漂亮的圈，尾端飞出蛇状丝带从背后紧紧缠住卢平的手腕，甚至随着被限制人的挣扎有生命一般收紧。  
“‘请帮助我，斯内普教授。’懂吗？在这里发出噪音是不被允许的，更何况是你在造成大部分的麻烦，莱姆斯。”独角兽毛内芯的柏木魔杖从莱姆斯眉间开始下滑，微凉的感觉爬过鼻梁上的疤痕、湿润的嘴唇、忍不住上下滑动的喉结，再拆开他的衬衫扣子，一路划到腿间戳弄鼓胀的部分。  
卢平难堪地缩得更紧了。他咬着下唇，努力挤出一副凶狠的表情表达他的不满。他要的是解决，而不是戏弄；西弗勒斯明显不会马上让他好受。  
“如果一只猫在发情，应该不能坐视不管。”斯内普用一种古怪的语调一字一句地说，像是完美机械般平滑无情。卢平打了个寒颤，他很想说求你把我打晕扔进尖叫棚屋或者别的什么没人的地方——那是能想到的最好解决办法了。  
但是他没法说话，连从喉咙里发出呜咽都做不到。被窘迫和不安压下的热潮重新席卷而来，仿佛令人晕眩的病理高热灼烧理智；更糟的是他也嗅到了对他现在来说致命的同类气味，呼吸都变得困难很多。  
斯内普毫不费力地压进他使不上劲的双腿之间，蜻蜓点水般在卢平唇上留下个轻吻后就转到耳垂啃咬，手指带着不言而喻的情色意味按揉着卢平裤子下面勃起的阴茎；这可怜的性器在渐渐洇湿的布料下面颤抖着，它的主人尝试瑟缩起来躲避他下手不轻的揉捏，最后还是只能瘫靠在墙边断断续续地喘息，低着头躲闪他带着明显讽刺的注视。  
“我在帮你。”他极有耐心地解开卢平的皮带，充分勃起的性器几乎是马上跳了出来，“别急……我们时间很多，莱姆斯。”  
卢平湿透了，无色透亮的液体从他肿胀又得不到安慰的前端溢出来，下身一塌糊涂，软而长的猫尾巴在地上打着卷儿随着呼吸颤抖。斯内普毫不怀疑如果狼人现在有力气，一定会慌忙的逃走避开这种尴尬的局面。在昔日四人组的老对头面前像只淫乱发情的母猫，他都不敢稍微替卢平换位思考那么一会儿。可惜现在卢平只能埋着头不让他看见表情，那是最后底线了，不是吗？  
他愉快地想着，天知道他有多希望看到那张永远温和微笑着的面具被打碎。  
“你知道，我进行过狼人的研究。”卢平涨红到耳根的脸被他捏住下巴被迫抬起，“发情的滋味不好受，对不对？我在想，你应该至少和小天狼星……或者波特？Moony……”他故意用缱绻低哑的声线念出那个四人组里属于莱姆斯•卢平的爱称，果然收获了卢平用尽全力无声的咒骂和挣扎。  
另一只手上揉捏和戳刺前端的动作没有停下，他似乎在真心帮助卢平排解欲望，但在卢平颤抖着想射精的时候（他真希望能就这样结束好好睡一觉把这事忘了），限制他手腕的带子松开了，毫不留情的转而缠紧了马上要释放的前端，一阵眩晕和苦闷瞬间击中了他。  
卢平暂时忘记了尊严这件大事，抖抖索索的伸出手想解开，至少他不想因为无法射精把自己弄坏；临近高潮的热浪在他瘦削虚弱的身体里涌动咆哮，可该死的斯内普假装毫不知情按住了他的手阻止了他——“拜托……”他用口型说，生理性的泪水模糊了他的双眼，“西弗勒斯，让我……”  
“不。”黑发男人简短地拒绝了他，修长的手指深入到口腔搅动，玩弄着卢平的舌头直到手指浸润津液，“喜欢‘交配’这个词吗，莱姆斯？”他抬起卢平的腿架到臂弯处，沾满湿滑液体的手指分开身后的缝隙深入。发情狼人的后穴又紧又热，空气里氤氲着汗液和情欲的迷人气味，卢平惊恐吃痛的神色和不由自主绞紧他手指的软肉使他在心里发出小小的赞叹。  
“咬的真紧，莱姆斯，这样很好……”扩张的同时斯内普用了点力气咬上了卢平仰头时露出的大块颈部肌肤，牙印里渗出细小的血珠，这大概算是一个警告和宣布所有权的标记，“听着，要是搞出什么大动静，你一定会后悔的——你知道，也许隔壁教室有学生，卢平教授，他们一定会对我的办公室感兴趣。”  
消声咒被解除了。身体里的异物还在借着唾液和体液的润滑挤压卢平的的肠道，他几乎忍不住就要叫喊出来；但流血的脖颈和耳边的警告提醒他最好不要。“西弗勒斯，停……拿出去……”他沙哑地低声恳求道，终于能发声的喉咙依旧不好受。被情欲折磨的滚烫身体却在违背主人想法无法克制地往斯内普身上蹭，近乎贪恋地汲取冰凉的体温。  
身体里的手指如愿抽了出去，但是马上有更粗长灼热的硬物毫不留情地侵入了，坚定而有力地推挤开肠壁的软肉把他钉在墙上。就算斯内普已经相当好心的帮他做了简单的扩张，撕裂般的疼痛还是席卷了卢平的身体，他的眼泪终于伴着颤抖和抽搐从狭长的眼角滚落下来。  
“……呃、哈……”卢平疼得直抽气，只能勉强从喉咙发出一些断续的气音，短短的指甲发泄一般陷进斯内普的背里，下唇已经被咬破了；被完全填满的时候他像快溺死似的紧紧缠住他唯一的依托也就是斯内普的脖子。  
糟透了、糟透了……他昏昏沉沉地想；西弗勒斯•斯内普正埋在他的身体里，而自己像个树袋熊似的恬不知耻地挂在对方身上，由于疼痛和无法排解的欲望哭到发不出声，这份苦恼甚至能和月圆之夜无法捕食比较——甚至更难以忍受。  
斯内普的舌头在舔舐他脖颈的伤口，那里已经不再流血了。冰凉而危险的吐息总能让卢平想到嘶嘶作响的响尾蛇，斯内普一直是个彻头彻尾的斯莱特林这一点他从没怀疑过——此时他正被一条危险的蛇冷冷地注视着。  
埋在体内的灼热缓缓抽动，卢平再也忍不住低声惨叫起来，“……停下、西弗勒斯，别动……求你！”有一些尖锐的倒刺正在无情的刮过他柔嫩且未使用过的内壁，那里一定流血了；虽然知道那是属于猫的特殊性交体验但并不能阻止他疼到抽搐着夹的更紧，而这并没有让他好受那么点儿。“好痛……看在梅林的份上，慢下来、呜……”  
温柔的手掌抚过他僵硬颤抖的尾巴，带着安抚意味的吻轻轻落在他带着泪痕的眼角和陈年的旧疤痕上，“放轻松，Remy……不然伤得更厉害。试着接纳我，你可以做到的……”天鹅绒般华丽磁性的嗓音像是最优秀的蛊惑魔法，卢平抽泣着，试图深呼吸放松，粗大的性器重新抽插起来，痛感中逐渐升腾起陌生的快感。  
“好孩子……”斯内普奖励了卢平一个落在胸口裸露肌肤处的吻，开始打着圈舔弄吸吮因情欲鼓胀的乳头，下身的顶弄渐渐激烈，甚至变着角度戳刺寻找着狼人的敏感点。卢平不自主地挺高胸部回应着情色的逗弄，欲望的浪潮冲刷着残余的理智。发情的身体逐渐对痛感迟钝，肠道分泌的液体让进入变得更加顺畅，他承认自己在渴求，要是那根该死的带子解开一定好受不少……  
“……唔！哈……Sev……那里……”接下来一个顶弄成功刺到了特殊的位置，卢平惊喘起来，手指绞紧斯内普后背的布料，身体像是在燃烧，恨不得贴紧斯内普长年像冷血动物般的低温肌肤缓解自己的高热——他努力这么去做了，颤抖的手指试图解开穿戴整齐的魔药学教授黑漆漆的袍子银扣；这不公平，卢平迷迷糊糊地想，他感到一些委屈的情绪爬上心头，这个道貌岸然的西弗勒斯•斯内普整整齐齐地把他操的一塌糊涂？这不公平！  
狡诈的斯莱特林似乎看穿了他的想法，抓紧他的手十指交缠按在墙上，对他敏感点的顶弄一下比一下用力，突起的肉刺碾压着肉壁；卢平似乎要哭泣着尖叫了，斯内普捂住了他的嘴使他只能发出模糊的呜咽声，眼角不断溢出的温热水珠浸湿了斯内普的手。“安静，Remy，在我说可以之前。”他着迷般地欣赏着莱姆斯•卢平难得的性感失控姿态，湿漉漉的发红眼眶，玻璃珠一般透亮的蓝眼睛，布满吻痕的胸膛，鲜艳的咬痕，黏黏糊糊的下身，两人连接处性器插进拔出色情的景象。  
他有点不合时宜地想起久远的年少时光，站在三个顽劣格兰芬多后面露出歉意微笑的安静蓝眼睛男孩，一片嘈杂的取笑声里他只听见男孩无声的用口型说对不起；他还想起小天狼星布莱克引他走近满月月光笼罩下的尖叫棚屋，那个正在狼化的男孩惊恐而失控的眼神——想到这他又忍不住像一个心狠手辣的侵略者留下他占领的标记一样再次咬破了狼人的脖子。“Remy，”他向卢平发红的耳根吹气，修长的手指像是弹奏精美的乐器一般捏弄着卢平渗出晶莹液体的顶端，坚挺的性器做着激烈的最后冲刺凶狠顶弄着身下人的敏感点，像是一场令人闻风丧胆的大掠夺，“如果波特没有拉住我，你会从哪儿下口？这里吗？”  
卢平快要昏倒了，斯内普在说什么他完全理解不了，长久无法射出的压抑感终于把他逼疯。他用尽全力挣扎着揪住斯内普的衣领，身体被顶弄着抖的像暴风雨里的一叶扁舟；“求求你，西弗勒斯，求你……让我……我没法承受、我想……呜……”浸满汗液的金棕色头发垂下来遮住他红肿的眼睛，看上去可怜极了。斯内普终于解开了他的束缚，几乎就是同时他尖叫着射了出来，乳白色的浊液溅满小腹。锁紧的肠道也让斯内普到达了高峰，低喘着将精液全部射进卢平身体深处。  
他稍稍撤出来一点儿，白浊夹杂着鲜红从狼人的后穴缓缓流出，精液的腥味充盈在空气里，带着色情的隐喻暂时填补了屋子里除了喘息以外的沉默。  
“Sev，”虚弱地靠在魔药教授肩上的男人终于有了点动静，他不想承认现在他完全没力气从斯内普身上爬起来；射精后的阴茎还埋在他灌满精液的体内，他全身上下都是一团糟，“我想要一个遗忘咒。”他不满地嘟囔着。  
“当然不行，莱姆斯。”斯内普看上去愉快又危险，“如果你忘了，我发誓一定会让你再次想起来。”

————————————————  
乔治：“嘿伙计们，你们永远不会知道我们看见了什么！！”  
弗雷德：“一大清早卢平教授一瘸一拐地走出了老蝙蝠的办公室！”  
哈利：“？月圆浪漫夜？”  
赫敏：“……老天。”

犯罪动机来自一张喵喵交配动图（当场逮捕）


End file.
